


Finally Over

by mysnowbelle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally over. The Coffee Table Alliance finally stopped JUNGLE from taking over the world and with that finally destroyed the Slate once and for all. Isana Yashiro destroyed his dream and the last connection he had to his previous life. The aftermath was peaceful but he immediately learned that you may be able to stall time but sooner or later it can catch up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Over

It's finally over. The plan worked and the Slate was destroyed. 

"You think you have finally won. That you saved the world." Nagare said as he lay on the ground. "You finally ended JUNGLE's reign."

"Yes and you can't bother our lives anymore." Shiro replied back.

"I thought I would go in style."

"I wish we could have met in different circumstances." Shiro said with a sad smile.

"Thank you for playing this game with me. I hope we can play again." Nagare said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Me too...."

Shiro slowly walked up to the remains of the slate as tears silently rolled down his face.

"Thank you, Nee-san. It worked. The world is free of this terrible curse I unleashed that day."

"Shiro!" Neko yelled as she was running toward her king.

He turned around and smiled as he started walking towards her and Kuroh. But he started to feel weak and he collapsed on the ground.

"Shiro!" Kuroh yelled worried.

He ran up to his side and rested Shiro against his leg.

"It seems I may have tired myself out" Shiro said with an empty laugh.

"Shiro are you okay?" Neko asked.

Seri and the alphabet squad finally made there way to where the Slate was held and saw that Shiro was hurt.

"Call in the medical team! We need to treat the Silver King!" Seri commanded.

"It seems that time caught up to me. I am no longer immortal without the Slate." he replied.

"But you are going to be okay right?" Kuroh said a little scared.

"I wonder?......."

Anna slowly walked up to the silver clan with a sincere look on her face. She could tell what was going on and quickly figured out the outcome.

"Yashiro, was this really the right thing to do?"

"There was no other choice to make."

"But if we had known that this was the outcome we could have-"

"There was no other way." Shiro interrupted.

"Indeed this was the only option." Munakata said walking up to them.

"Reisi...."

"It's fine Anna. It's okay. If this is my fate, so be it." Shiro said as he began to tear up more.

"Does that mean Shiro is going to disappear again? I don't want Shiro to go away!" Neko cried as she was hugging Shiro.

"That can't be....." Kuroh replied shocked.

"Munakata-san?" Shiro said weakly. He could tell he was running out of time.

"Yes?"

"I can trust that you can take it from here?"

"Of course." smirked Munakata. "You can entrust the future of the world to me. I can restore it to the time without the Slate."

Shiro smiled and looked towards his clansmen.

"Kuroh, Neko. Thank you for being my friends. You were the first friends I had after the Lieutenant and always stood by my side."

"No! Don't say things like that!" Kuroh yelled. "You are not leaving again! I won't let you!"

"Yeah Shiro! We will always be together right?" cried Neko.

Neko pulled Kuroh and Shiro in to a group hug as she cried in to their shoulders.

"Thank you for everything........." Shiro whispered as he closed his eyes and darkness overtook him. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't happen. It's just an ending that I thought would happen but I doubt it really would. I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
